madmaxfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dag
The Dag is one of Immortan Joe's five wives. She is portrayed by model and actress Abbey Lee Kershaw and appears in Mad Max: Fury Road. Casting Abbey Lee was booked for the movie through her modelling agency and accepted the role without even reading the script. The model did not consider a career in acting but after being on the set she realized that acting might be her calling. Biography Like the rest of the wives not much is known about The Dag's early life. She was the only wife who was unafraid of verbal rebellion. In one instance she dressed as Joe and mocked him in order to make the other wives laugh. One night when Joe expressed interest in taking Cheedo's virginity, The Dag verbally protested, telling him to his face not to touch her and that Cheedo was the only thing left that he hadn't yet "poisoned". This however resulted in her being terribly beaten by Joe and the implementing of the wives toothed chastity belts as punishment. She discovers her pregnancy shortly before the escape and expresses her disgust over it, but is reassured by Angharad that her child will be "brave and beautiful" just like her.http://www.vertigocomics.com/comics/mad-max-fury-road-2015/mad-max-fury-road-furiosa-1 Following the Wives escape from Immortan Joe's Citadel Events of Mad Max: Fury Road, The Dag is seen with a pair of large bolt-cutters which she uses to remove the wives' padlocked chastity belts. Max uses Nux's broken shotgun to force The Dag to use the bolt-cutters on the chain and IV that connects him to Warboy Nux. The Dag struggles to cut the chain, distracting Max and giving Furiosa an opening to attack, but Max overpowers Furiosa and steals the War Rig. When Furiosa convinces Max to let them join him, The Dag is at first wary of Max but eventually starts trusting him. The Dag is extremely perceptive and she twice alerts Furiosa and Max of Joe's approaching cars and rigs. She is also quick to make the connection that the wetlands they passed were once "The Green Place," and is the first to mention so. While talking with the Vuvalini, The Dag converses with the Keeper of the Seeds and reveals that she is pregnant with Joe's baby. She expresses her concern that he will turn out deformed and ugly, but is reassured by The Keeper of the Seeds when she says the baby might also be a girl. The Keeper of the Seeds bonds with The Dag as they discuss how to properly plant and fertilize seeds by using the decaying flesh of animals to take the place of soil in the desert. Upon returning to the unguarded Citadel with the Vuvalini, the Keeper of the Seeds is killed in a final battle with Joe and his War Boys. The Dag makes sure to take the seeds with her when they are forced to abandon the War Rig, so that the Keeper's work can continue. Trivia * The word "dag" is an Australian English term used as an affectionate insult for someone who is unfashionable, lacks self-consciousness about their appearance, and has poor social skills, yet is affable and amusing. References Category:Characters Category:Five Wives Category:Mad Max: Fury Road characters Category:Max's companions